<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Your Normal Mission by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531397">Not Your Normal Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy'>CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Travel Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Book 1: City of Bones, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, POV Isabelle Lightwood, POV Outsider, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When accidental magic sends Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Simon and Clary from <i>City of Bones</i> to the future, they see just how much their lives are going to change</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Travel Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Your Normal Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a request for the awesome <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellagm/pseuds/ellagm">ellagm</a>, I hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was really not how Izzy had imagined her day going. Wasn't it enough that the last few days had been hectic with the arrival of Clary Fray and her mundane friend? No, of course not. Now they just had to go and deal with a young warlock who had messed up and summoned some demons. Oh, and to make matters worse? The annoying redhead and her nerd-hot friend had decided that they were going to tag along.</p>
<p>As they trudged through the streets of New York, Izzy could practically feel the distain coming of her brother in waves as he glared at the back of Clary's head. Not that Izzy could blame him, Clary had caused nothing but trouble ever since that night at Pandemonium. </p>
<p>Izzy was about to ask Alec what had him feeling more annoyed than usual when Jace said, "We're here. We'll try to keep it quick and not harm the warlock unless we have to,"</p>
<p>"You won't be harming them at all, shadowhunter," came a voice from the shadowed alley they had been about to enter. The person speaking stepped forward, revealing a slim Asian man with spikey black hair and gold-green cat's eyes. Izzy recognised him immediately as the very warlock who's party they had crashed only a few nights ago, Magnus Bane. Magnus was dragging behind him a young warlock who was tied up with glowing blue ropes of magic.</p>
<p>"This is a warlock issue. I'll take him to the Spiral Labyrinth myself," Magnus continued, pushing past Jace who looked sad at the thought there was no fight waiting for him. The young warlock was still struggling, trying to escape the magical bonds that held him. Even though Magnus had taken care to tie up the warlock's hands, magic began to spark from them, enveloping the group in an intense light before fading away.</p>
<p>"Where did the warlock go?" Alec asked hesitantly, as the rest of the group looked around in confusion. Something felt distinctly off, not only had the young warlock disappeared, but it now seemed to be the middle of the day rather than night.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Magnus looked panicked, a look that Izzy had never seen on the powerful High Warlock. He had his hands up, moving them in some sort of complicated gesture as wisps of blue magic floated around them (if Izzy happened to notice that Alec was looking at him with more than a casual interest in the magic, she pretended not to notice).</p>
<p>"Find anything useful?" Jace asked in annoyance</p>
<p>Magnus lowered his hands, a grim look on his face, "Possibly, but I'm certain you're not going to like it,"</p>
<p>"Just tell us," Clary replied, her tone sharp. It was evident she still hadn't forgiven Magnus for the whole memory saga.</p>
<p>Magnus sighed, "Well, the good news is that this spell should reverse itself in around fifteen minutes. The bad news is that it's sent us forwards in time, to 2012 if my guess is correct,"</p>
<p>"So we have a <i>Back to the Future</i> type situation on our hands?" Simon asked, sounding way too exited for someone who had just time travelled to the future. Honestly, Izzy thought, it was lucky he was cute, otherwise she would have disliked him as much as Clary.</p>
<p>"Kind of. The spell will unravel naturally and we'll be sent back to our own time, erasing our memories of this time simultaneously," Magnus explained</p>
<p>After some stunned silence, Clary spoke up, but not about the startling reveal, "Can anyone else hear footsteps?"</p>
<p>Jace held up a finger, silencing everyone's protests as he pushed them into the alley just as two people walked past.</p>
<p>"Really Alexander? You let your sister into our kitchen?" came an exasperated voice that was all too familiar to Magnus</p>
<p>There was a pause, and then another very familiar voice answered, "I didn't mean to! Seriously Magnus, I left her unsupervised for <i>one minute</i> while I went to check on the kids and came back to find her standing over the stove,"</p>
<p>"Why is it that sister of yours can manage to ruin any food she touches?"</p>
<p>"Hey, not true. She made a chocolate cake last week that was mostly edible, and besides, she's your sister-in-law now too,"</p>
<p>Izzy could feel her mind scramble to process this information (her cooking was <i>not</i> that bad!), also, she was Magnus's sister-in-law in the future? And that would mean that Alec- Alec got married to Magnus? She couldn't stop the slight grin that took over her face at the thought. It was about time that her brother did something for his own happiness.</p>
<p>Peeking around the alley wall, Izzy caught sight of the couple's retreating backs. It was odd, they both looked the same as they did now, but also completely different. There was a few physical differences, Alec was a bit taller and had broader shoulders, but the real differences were in the way they carried themselves. Alec had lost his habit of shrinking into himself to avoid being noticed and now had a casual confidence, nothing like Jace's swagger, but a quiet assurance that made Izzy's grin the slightest bit wider. There was even a difference in Magnus, though Izzy really didn't know him all that well she could tell that he looked less closed off, both of them looked happier, walking along with their joint hands buried in the pocket of a hoodie Izzy had been trying to get Alec to throw out last week.</p>
<p>She was just about to duck her head back into the alley when the couple stopped.</p>
<p>"Alec wait, there's something weird going on with my magic,"</p>
<p>"Weird as in you overworked yourself with your last client, or weird as in something else?" Future Alec asked, sounding concerned</p>
<p>"Something else," Future Magnus replied before turning around and spotting Izzy, "Isabelle, what are you doing? You look like someone from a bad 90's spy movie,"</p>
<p>Izzy's mind went blank, how was she supposed to get out of this? At least she was the only one that had been spotted though, "I was just... walking around?" It came out more like a question than she had intended</p>
<p>"Aren't you supposed to be picking Clary's bridesmaid dress today?" Future Alec asked</p>
<p>"Uh..." Thankfully, Izzy was saved from trying to come up with a lie by Clary who stepped out of the alley</p>
<p>"We are, I just... we got distracted because I saw a cat," Clary said, lying smoothly</p>
<p>Future Alec rolled his eyes, but not in the frustrated way her Alec did whenever Clary did something stupid (almost all the time), this eye roll was fond, "Of course you did. Hey, are we still on for taco's tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"You two can't keep ditching Simon's performances to get tacos, you'll make him sad and then Izzy will hit your for making her fiancé sad," Future Magnus scolded, sounding like this was an argument that he'd had a thousand times. Future Alec said something in response, but Izzy was taking a moment to process what she'd just heard. Sure, Alec marrying Magnus she could take (Alec had always been the type for marriage, and she had seen the way the two were at the warlock's party, there was an <i>abundance</i> of chemistry there), but her getting engaged to someone? And that someone being Simon? He was supposed to be just another fling to annoy her parents with!</p>
<p>Future Magnus must have misunderstood the shocked look on Izzy's face, "Don't worry, I'll try to keep them at the gig for as long as I can. Well, I have a plan on keeping <i>Alec</i> at the gig,"</p>
<p>"Oh really? How are you going to do that?" Future Alec asked, smirking</p>
<p>"Maybe with a little bribery," At that, future Magnus cut off whatever future Alec's reply was going to be by pulling him into a quick kiss.</p>
<p>After they pulled apart future Alec sighed, "Well, if that's the bribery then I think taco's are off Fairchild. Next time, okay?"</p>
<p>Clary took a moment before realising that she was meant to reply, "Oh... yeah, next time is good,"</p>
<p>"Well then, now that's settled. I'm sure you two need to keep dress shopping, and Alexander and I need to go and collect out sons from their grandmother before she spoils them rotten,"</p>
<p>"Mum's not that bad," Future Alec protested weakly</p>
<p>Future Magnus quirked an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that darling?"</p>
<p>"Not really, no," Future Alec sighed, "Anyway, we better get going. See you guys at Simon's gig tomorrow or if there's some world threatening event in the meantime,"</p>
<p>Izzy and Clary both said somewhat stunned goodbyes as the couple turned and walked away before going back into the alley and coming face-to-face with their stunned group of fellow time travellers. Simon was looking at Izzy with disbelief (Izzy fought hard not to look at him, that particular revelation was one that she couldn't deal with at the moment), Jace was looking between Alec and Clary with confusion, clearly trying to work out why two people who hated each other so much would want to get tacos together. Magnus was looking at Alec with a stunned expression, but also clearly trying to fight off a smile. Alec was the one Izzy was most concerned about though, after all, their accidental time travel had just outed him to everyone here (albeit, everyone here already knew, but it still must have been a living nightmare for him).</p>
<p>Alec's face was alarmingly pale, and he was looking at everyone around him frantically, as if they would all break out of their trances and simultaneously declare that they hated him. Deciding that she needed to break the tense silence, Izzy tried to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>"I didn't think it was possible, but Alec got taller guys,"</p>
<p>"Damnit," Jace cursed, "He's already got a few inches on me and I don't like being short!"</p>
<p>"Don't you?" Clary muttered</p>
<p>"Are we just ignoring what happened?" Magnus asked, seeming like he wouldn't mind to do that himself</p>
<p>Simon shrugged, "Well, the spell's supposed to be wearing off soon so what's the point in talking about if if we're just going to forget it anyway?"</p>
<p>Alec nodded, "Yeah, yeah just pretend that," he waved his hand towards the street that his future self had just been on, "never happened. I'd rather that than have you all hate me,"</p>
<p>"Alec you know we could never hate you!" Izzy said, instantly softening as she went over and hugged her brother who seemed shocked at her conviction</p>
<p>"<i>Entreat me not to leave thee</i>, remember?" Jace added, joining the hug. Even if they would forget this soon, and even if it was not the best circumstances, Izzy was glad that she got to give her brother this moment of acceptance. He truly deserved it, and she knew that when the time came, she would give it all over again.</p>
<p>The moment was cut short however, when Magnus said, "I'm terribly sorry to break up the special moment, but the spell is undoing itself now. Once it's done, we'll be back in out time exactly where we left off and with no memories of this ever happening,"</p>
<p>As the sparks and light began to cloud her senses once more, the last thing Izzy heard in the future was Magnus saying, "I'll be waiting for you Alexander,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this and that I did <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellagm/pseuds/ellagm">ellagm</a>'s amazing request justice! As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary)! Until next time!<br/>~CrypticNotCoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>